Truths (rewrite)
by forcverandalways
Summary: Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee all get together at Jenny's house and play a game of truths.
1. They Told You They Loved You

**Hey guys!!!**

 **I have decided to rewrite my first ever story 'Truths' because I do not like the original version very much.**

 **I have** **nothing else to say so please enjoy this guys xx**

NCIS Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Mossad Officer Ziva David, NCIS Special Agent Timothy "Tim" McGee, forensic scientist Abigail "Abby" Sciuto, NCIS Director Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard and Medical Examiner Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard all piled into the lounge of one Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard.

"What are we doing here?" McGee asked as he and everyone else sat down on different sofas.

"We're playing Truths" Abby replied and everyone else groaned.

"What is Truths?" Ziva asked.

"It's a game where someone asks a question and then everyone else has to answer that question" Tony informed her.

"Can we get a free pass?" McGee pleaded.

"No Timmy, that brings out the whole point of the game" Abby rolled her eyes at the computer geek.

"Brilliant" Tony said sarcastically. "Truths with no free pass."

"Who wants to go first?" Abby asked.

"I will" Ducky volunteered.

"Ask ahead Duck" Gibbs told the good doctor.

"Last time someone told you they loved you" the Medical Examiner said.

Jenny's eyes flashed with pain as she remembered the last time someone had told her they loved her. It was her Mother who had died three years ago. Gibbs glanced at her and squeezed her hand.

"You OK?" He asked her.

She nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

"Jenny?" Ziva questioned concernedly.

"I'm fine Ziva" Jenny assured the Israeli.

Ziva nodded and turned the other way, still unconvinced.

"I'll go first" Tony volunteered. "It was my frat brother's eight year old daughter Emma and I called her to wish her a happy birthday last month. Before I ended the call she said "I love you Uncle Tony"" Tony stated.

"That's sweet" Abby said. "The last person was my brother Luca. He was visiting me at Christmas and before he got on the plane he told me he loved me."

"Mine was my sister Sarah. She had a really bad cold last week and she was at our Mom's house. I went to see her and I brought her her favorite soup that Mom had made. Sarah and I talked for hours. She told me she loved me as I was just about to leave" McGee told the others.

"My one was my sister Tali. She was six years younger than me and we were incredibly close growing up. She was killed when she was sixteen so in 2004. I was just about to leave for Jerusalem and as I was walking out the door Tali ran to me and said "Ani ohevet otach Ziva"" Ziva wiped a tear from her cheek. "Translated that means "I love you Ziva". Tali was killed the day after in a Hamas suicide bombing" the Israeli said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Ziva" Jenny replied.

"It is not your fault Jenny" Ziva stated as she squeezed the redhead's hand.

"You out of all people don't deserve that again though Zives" Jenny told her.

Gibbs squeezed his ex lover's knee in an attempt to comfort her and she gave him a weak smile in reply.

"I believe someone else must go now" Ziva reminded the others.

"I will" Ducky volunteered and everyone else nodded. "Contessa had walked out of the house and into the garden so obviously I had to go out and look for her. She was hiding in a bush. I picked her up and took her back inside. Mother hugged me and told me she loved me" Ducky stated.

"That is sweet Ducky" Ziva said.

"Mine was when I was in Paris with a girlfriend of mine" Gibbs stated and Jenny avoided catching his eye. "We were on the top of the Eiffel Tower and she kissed me softly and told me she loved me. I said "that'll be the day" and the look on her face is something that still haunts me to this day. She left me the week after and now I understand why: because I looked her in the eye and said that to her without flinching."

Unushed tears glistened in Jenny's eyes and Ducky looked at her concernedly.

"Are you alright my dear?" He asked her.

"Yes" Jenny breathed before she burst into tears and ran into the study.

Gibbs made a move to go after her, but Ziva shook her head before following the redhead.

"She was the one you said that to, wasn't she, boss?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Why? Why would you say that?" McGee asked.

"I love her, I really do. It's just after Shannon died I never had proper feelings for anyone else until Jen came along and then I never told her because I was too scared that I would lose her like I lost Shannon and Kelly" Gibbs replied sadly.

"Jethro, she loves you and you clearly love her as well. Ever since she came back and the two of you make conversation, you start off by joking around and then one of you mentions what happened and then the other ends up starting an argument or slamming the door of the room that you're in and ignoring the other for as long as possible" Ducky reminded his friend.

"Gibbs, look me in the eye and promise me verbally you're gonna tell her before the night is over" Abby said.

"I promise Abs" Gibbs told her.

Ziva and Jenny walked into the room straight after that.

With Ziva and Jenny

"Jenny! Jenny!" Ziva called as she ran after the redhead.

Jenny was on the sofa crying into her knees. The Israeli wrapped her arms around her friend and Jenny sobbed into her chest.

"He was the man you talked about when we worked together, yes?" Ziva asked her friend.

"Yes" Jenny confirmed as she looked up.

"Jenny, you need to tell him. He loves you. I have seen how he looks at you and the way you look at him. He loves you, and I know you love him as well" the Mossad officer told the redhead.

"But I left him Zi! He hates me! How could he ever forgive me for something like that?! He gave me all his love and all I gave him was goodbye!" Jenny started sobbing into Ziva's shoulder again.

"Jenny, everything will be alright. He does love you, I know that, we all do. You two only see what you want to see. Just tell him. I know he feels the same about you" the Israeli told the redhead.

Jenny nodded against her friend's chest. After a few minutes, the former partners walked back through to the sitting room.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked his ex lover concernedly.

"I'm fine" she nodded.

"Ummmm Director, do you want to answer the question now?" McGee stammered.

"Tim, we're not at work. Just call me Jenny" the Director said.

"OK Jenny" McGee replied a little more confidently.

Jenny took a deep breath and Gibbs squeezed her hand, assuring her he was there. She smiled at him before telling the story.

"Five years ago my Mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. A year later my Mom, my sister Heather and I all found out it was terminal. I stayed with my Mom and sister until the day my Mom died. Heather and I still talk, but not as often as we used to" A tear rolled down Jenny's face and she wiped it away.

"Mom's last words were "I love you girls". Even though I was a Daddy's girl growing up, I loved my Mom with all my heart and the day I lost her was one of the worst days of my life" Jenny said sadly.

Gibbs squeezed her knee and just as he was raising his hand to put it back on his knee she caught it with her own and put them back on her knee. The two looked into each others' eyes briefly before turning back to everyone.

"Can I ask a question now?" Tony asked.

 **I meant to say this at the top but if you guys have any ideas for one of the others to ask then please let me know because I need some ideas for the next few chapters. There should be 7 chapters: one for each character to ask a question. So yeah, just please let me know.**

 **Thank** **you so so much for reading guys. You know the drill xx**


	2. Something Small Can Change Everything

**Hey guys!!! How are you all?**

 **Sorry for the late update, writer's block and my new addiction to Good Witch got the way.**

 **As I said in the Author's Note at the top of 'A Long Few Months', Operation Jibbs was not be updated until this chapter got uploaded. Now it has, so as soon as I have the notification that this was posted I will upload chapter 8 of Operation Jibbs. Do not rush to read it though, read this first!!!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS. If I did, then Gibbs and Sloane would be together and I would not be referring to them as "those idiots" and Nick and Ellie would also be together. I am sick and tired of watching fictional couples being compatible but not sorting out their bloody priorities and getting together.**

 **There we go, rant over. Time to get started. Enjoy guys xx**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"Can_ _I ask a question now?" Tony asked._

Present

"Yeah, of course. On you go" Jenny said.

"Favourite item of clothing you've ever had" Tony stated.

Jenny's eyes filled with tears as she knew what hers was almost immediately, and Ducky's grew sad because he knew exactly what his was as well so he took Jenny's hand and squeezed it, giving them both the comfort that they needed. After a bit of silence, Ducky had the bravery to speak.

"Mine is a bowtie I was given forty years ago by a friend of mine called Maggie. I was living in England at the time, and I was leaving to go to Madrid. I got into a fight with my best friend Angus, over my other best friend Maggie.

"Maggie was asked to choose between the two of us, and she chose Angus before running out of the club. The next day she came to say goodbye to me at the train station, but there was no time because I had to get on the train. There are very few things that I regret more than that night and morning" the Medical Examiner said sadly.

"Oh, Ducky" Abby empathized.

Her hand still in his, Jenny squeezed it to comfort him and Ducky smiled at the the redhead.

Gibbs spoke next.

"Mine is a jumper that I asked Kelly to paint on when she was five. She wrote 'Papa' and drew some shapes and put on some handprints" the Marine whispered and Tony patted him on the back.

"I am so sorry Gibbs" Ziva said softly and Gibbs gave her a small smile.

"Who's going to go next?" Abby asked quietly.

Jenny decided that she was going to get it over and done with. She took a deep breath and everyone else looked at her. The redhead tried not to cry, nor to look Gibbs in the eye.

"Mine is a grey jumper. I left the only one I've ever loved in Paris, and when I was packing to leave, I stole my favourite jumper of his and I don't think he ever noticed it was missing. I still have it. You never let go of the people you love" Jenny stated, a tear rolling down her cheek and she wiped it off with her sleeve.

"Excuse me" she whispered, her eyes glistening.

She speed walked out of the room to prevent herself from breaking down in front of the others. Ducky, knowing exactly what it was about, went after her.

"I never knew she took that jumper with her when she left" Gibbs said quietly. "I thought I lost it, but it's been kept safe. With Jenny."

"You two need to stop jumping around your feelings for one another" Ziva replied.

"It's dancing, Ziva" Tony stated before he turned to Gibbs. "I agree though, boss. You've both been doing it for two years, and it's frustrating and getting old."

"It's complicated" the Supervisory Special Agent pointed out.

"No it's not Gibbs!" Abby raged and the other four looked at the goth in surprise. "Nothing is complicated! You and the Director just make it like that because you're both too stubborn to tell one another how you feel!"

Gibbs nodded. They all went silent after that.

With Jenny and Ducky

The doctor caught the woman who was the daughter he never had at the top of the stairs and pulled her into his arms while she sobbed.

"It's alright Jennifer" he told her.

"No it's not Ducky. I can't let go of him, no matter how much I want to. I still love him but he doesn't love me" Jenny cried.

"Just tell him, Jennifer. He loves you too, of that I am sure" Ducky replied and Jenny looked up at him.

"How do you know?" She asked, her eyes bloodshot.

"He told us" the man who was like a second Father to her stated.

"When?" Jenny questioned hesitantly, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Ducky looked at his watch.

"About five minutes ago. When you ran out crying, he, Tony, Timothy all discussed it" Ducky replied.

"What?" Jenny whispered, refusing to believe it.

"He did, Jennifer" Ducky told her and her face lit up.

Gibbs loved her. _He actually loved her_.

"I don't believe it" Jenny said softly.

"I do. I've had a hunch for years and I was correct" Ducky replied to the redhead.

Jenny hugged the Scotsman, feeling happier than she had in a long time, and also a little relieved.

"I love you Ducky" she stated tearfully.

"I love you too, Jennifer" Ducky told her.

They walked back through to the sitting room, both of them feeling lighter than ever.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked Jenny with concern.

Jenny smiled at him, a proper smile that made his eyes light up with happiness.

"Never better" she said honestly.

"Who's still to answer?" Abby asked.

"Me, McGee, Ziva and you Abs" Tony replied.

"Mine is a pair of knitted socks. My Grandma knitted them for me just before she died" McGee stated sadly.

"Oh McGee" Abby said sympathetically as she gave McGee a one armed hug.

"Mine is a tichel, which is a headscarf Jewish women wear. It is pale blue, with pale pink patterns. It belonged to my younger sister Tali. Before I left for Jerusalem, she gave me her favorite tichel. That was when she told me she loved me. The final time I would ever hear my little sister's voice. It is as if she knew" A tear rolled down Ziva's face and she wiped it off her cheek.

"I am so sorry Ziva" Ducky whispered.

"It is not your fault Ducky" the Israeli replied quietly.

Everyone stayed quiet for a while, feeling sad. Tony eventually spoke up, hoping to ease the tension and sadness.

"Mine is a Hawaiian shirt, obviously. Kate gave it to me for my birthday four years ago. It looks _exactly_ like the one Magnum wears in Magnum PI" the movie buff stated and everyone laughed a little.

"Tony, that is the best" Jenny said with a grin.

"Glad you think so Jenny" Tony replied, laughing a little bit.

"Mine is a skirt that my best friend bought me. Olivia died of leukemia when we were twenty four. The day she told me the cancer was terminal we went shopping and she got that skirt for me. I love that skirt because it proves how well she knew me.

"Olivia is the one that taught me to try and be positive. She knew she was going to die but she still kept that smile on her face everyday. I want to keep her legacy alive by being positive like she was" Abby said fiercely.

"I think Olivia would be happy to know that, Abby" Jenny stated and the goth smiled before she hugged the redhead.

Jenny was a little surprised before she hugged the forensic scientist back.

"It is really nice to spend time with everyone outside of the office" Ziva said once the redhead and the goth had let go. "We should do this more often."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Abby cried out.

"I have one!" She screeched.

 **Is it just me or was that chapter too short? I feel like it was. If you think so too, then please do let me know. The same goes with my other stories: if you think they are too long or too short tell me.**

 **Tell me what you think please. Thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
